Changes
by forensicsfan
Summary: Sara finds that at any moment the entire course of your life can change and then change again.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but if I ever get the chance to have coffee with George and Jorja, I'm buying.

**Author's Note:** Admittedly, this idea is a bit unorthodox, but I thought it was a different spin on what might have happened if instead of her near DUI, Sara, Warrick, and Nick just kept drinking and drinking and drinking (which by the way over the long term is really bad for your liver and in the short term just renders you a complete idiot...and if you've got any doubt about that, just go to any holiday party in corporate America and see what happens when people who work together drink WAY TOO much. Yet another reason I don't drink, but maybe should have brought a video camera. Be responsible, don't drink and drive. Ok, I'm off my soap box now. On with the story).

* * *

You never know when your whole life is going to change. That could not be truer for me than it is today. I have just received the most startling information of my entire life via one of those home pregnancy tests. I mean it's not like I didn't suspect that this might happen after that incredibly shocking evening, this was my worst fear come to life, it's just that I'm not sure who to tell. 

I suppose I should go back to that evening for you to really understand what in the world I'm talking about. I had woken feeling strangely sated and quite sore in places that I hadn't even felt for a while. As I became more alert, I was acutely aware that I had probably the worst headache of my life. I was going to roll out of bed in search of aspirin or some sort of painkiller when two things became evident. First, I was thoroughly naked and second, I wasn't alone. Panic surged through me because I had no idea who I was with and since I hadn't yet opened my eyes, I didn't have any idea where I was either.

I rolled the other direction in an attempt to get out of the bed when a third thing became abundantly clear. I really wasn't alone. My eyes snapped open and I looked to the right. Under any other circumstances I might have found a sleeping Nick Stokes quite attractive. Like most men, he has gorgeous eyelashes and let's face it he's just plain gorgeous. I looked to the left hoping that I'd just imagined another body, but as I made my eyes focus, there was no mistaking the fact that Warrick Brown occupied the other side of the large king sized bed. And underneath the covers with me, both of them were as naked as I was.

Without thinking, I let out a blood-curdling scream, immediately waking both of my bedmates. From the looks on their faces when they realized the situation that we'd all found ourselves in, they looked just as surprised as I did. And in a flurry of movement, I had to fight Nick for a sheet after losing the battle for the comforter to Warrick. Nick had to settle for a well placed pillow as the three of us stood in separate corners of the room eyeing each other warily.

After the initial shock had worn off and we'd each donned enough clothing to be considered decent, Nick was the one who brought up the proverbial elephant in the room. "What the hell happened?"

I was pretty sure that I knew at least some of what had happened. The last thing I remembered was drinking shots with these two in the bar of the very hotel we were in. I could surmise from how sore my body was and exactly where it was sore that at the very least I'd had sex with one of them; I just didn't know which one of them.

As I watched Nick and Warrick it seemed from the looks on their faces that they were trying to determine if things between them had crossed some line, but I could tell they really didn't want to say it out loud, finally Nick spoke up again. "You didn't." He couldn't really finish his sentence, but Warrick grunted towards him. "You didn't either."

I cleared my throat, I'm not sure what sort of expression I had on my face, but the thought occurred to me that I'd better look at the wastebaskets and check for evidence of condoms. "Well at least one of you did." I'm sure that my face was red, because I was sure the hell embarrassed. It's not like I didn't find these two men incredibly attractive, because I did; they were both drop-dead gorgeous. It's just that I'd never imagined being with both of them at the same time.

I could have sworn that Nick looked pleased with himself at the thought that he'd been with me, but then I also detected some disappointment that he couldn't remember it. I got the feeling that perhaps this wasn't the last time that Nick and I would find ourselves waking up next to each other, but I resolved that it wouldn't be anytime soon, maybe sometime a little further in the future when all of this got sorted out.

Warrick's expression was much different. I knew he found me attractive, but we were friends, nothing more. I hoped that this situation wouldn't change that.

We really didn't say much about that evening. We were pretty damn close to being late for work as it was, so we simply checked out of the hotel and headed into the lab. I was thankful for once that I had to work with Grissom that night. The last thing I needed was to work with Warrick or Nick and wonder if they remembered anything.

That was about six weeks ago. I became suspicious that something was amiss when I missed my period. That in and of itself is really nothing new because it's never been terribly regular for me anyway, but given the situation that I'd found myself in, and given the fact that I hadn't see any condoms in the trash, I was going to assume the worst and go from there.

So here I am looking at the test strip and it's telling me that my hormone levels are elevated. I'm not sure what do. I suppose that I should go to a doctor and have this all verified before I jump to conclusions and panic, but then again, panicking sounds pretty good right now.

I'm not sure which one of them to tell, or if I should say anything at all. I mean if I am, it's going to be fairly obvious at some point in the future, and then what am I going to tell people around the lab. I know both of them well enough that Nick would be the stand up guy and he'd offer to marry me. I wouldn't expect the same from Warrick, and to be honest, I'm ok with that. But the question begs that if I am pregnant and I tell everyone that it's Nick's, what happens when I give birth and it's obvious that he's not the father? I don't think any of us want what happened to come out. Unfortunately you can't do a paternity test until the baby is born so I guess we're all in limbo until then.

I glance at the clock and realize that I need to haul my ass to work and worry about this later, but the closer I get to the lab, I realize that there is no way I'm not going to be worrying about this now. I breeze into the briefing uncharacteristically late and Nick gives me this quizzical expression that tells me that he knows that something is wrong. The worst thing is Grissom assigns me to work with Nick that night so I know that I'm going to have to tell him.

We're about halfway out to his Denali when he springs the question on me and I shake my head at him and refuse to answer until we're both inside the vehicle with the doors closed. I looked over at him and just blurted it out. "I think I'm pregnant."

Nick looked completely shocked, not upset just shocked.

All of a sudden I felt this wave of emotion and a sob choked in my throat. "I just don't know if it's yours or Warrick's."

All of my instincts about Nick being a stand up guy held true as I felt his palm against my cheek and his lips pressing against mine gently. I looked into his eyes as he pulled away; he looked so serious. "Whatever happens, Sara, I'm not going to leave you alone."

I just nodded, not really sure what I wanted, but knowing that under different circumstances that I'd want to slowly explore a relationship with Nick. Things seemed to be completely backwards.

We got to our crime scene and worked it methodically. I could tell that Nick was keeping an eye on me and it felt strangely comforting to know that I didn't have to face all of this alone. The question still begged though, who was the father of this child?

We got back to the lab just as shift was ending and as we checked the evidence in and then headed to the locker room to get ready to gather our things and leave for the day I felt a strangely familiar sensation.

Let's just say that I have never been more thankful to get my period in my entire life. When I returned to the locker room from the ladies room Nick was still standing there, and he looked perplexed at the huge grin on my face.

"What's up?" He looked at me with all the confusion of a man who tries but still doesn't understand women.

I can't help myself. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. As I pull away, I'm aware of the fact that he has a smile on his face, and I reason that it would be a good idea to tell him what I've just learned. "Mother Nature just let me know that the test was a false positive."

It takes him a few long seconds before it sinks in what I'm talking about. "So you're not pregnant then?"

I shake my head and I think I see a little disappointment in his eyes. "No."

He smiles. "Then maybe we can do this the right way and I can start by asking you on a date."

I can feel the huge grin on my face by how much my cheeks are starting to hurt. "I'd like that."

"Good." He leans down and gives me a nice soft kiss before stepping away and offering me his arm. "Breakfast?"

I don't even have to think twice about my answer as I thread my arm through his. "I'd love to."

You really do never know when your whole life is going to change.

_**The End**_


End file.
